peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash
Career Overview *The Clash were a four-piece punk group from London, who formed in 1976, disbanded in 1986 and were a major influence on the scene throughout their career. The best-remembered line-up consisted of Joe Strummer (vocals, rhythm guitar): Mick Jones (vocals, lead guitar): Paul Simonon (vocals, bass guitar): and Nicky 'Topper' Headon (drums, percussion). An early member was drummer Terry Chimes (known as 'Tory Crimes' on the first LP). The band produced not only ground-breaking albums incorporating a wide variety of musical styles, but were also prolific singles-only artists. The concentration gained by the 7 inch format allowed them to produce tight, memorable songs that captured the era and their political stance effectively. *Peel played them throughout the most productive part of their musical life, and several tracks repeatedly appeared in the Festive Fifties. However, he was critical of their abandoned session (see below) and the attitude towards their record company, CBS, displayed by the single Complete Control, implying that they showed either naivety or ingratitude (Peeling Back The Years, 1987). Festive 50 Entries *'Capital Radio (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1977 #54. *'White Riot (7 inch / LP-The Clash)' (CBS). FF 1977 #27, 1978 #15, 1979 #26, 1980 #48. *'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1977 #9, 1978 #2, 1979 #5, 1980 #15, 1981 #18, All-Time 1982 #19, All-Time 2000 #33. *'(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1978 #7, 1979 #3, 1980 #5, 1981 #10, All-Time 1982 #10, All-Time 2000 #5. *'Police And Thieves (LP-The Clash)' (CBS). FF 1978 #23, 1979 #49. *'Armagideon Time (7 inch-B side of London Calling)' (CBS). FF 1980 #39, All-Time 1982 #40. *'Bankrobber (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1980 #46. *'Rock The Casbah (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #40. *'Know Your Rights (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #27. *'Should I Stay Or Should I Go? (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #26. *'Straight To Hell (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #6. Sessions *None. One attempt, scheduled for 24 April 1978, was abandoned. Peel noted in his diary the circumstances surrounding this: ' They actually got as far as recording the backing tracks, but then they were so out of their heads they couldn't finish it, and decided the BBC's equipment wasn't good enough. It was one of those things where you thought: How do you argue with stupidity on this level? Not a very punk attitude, I thought.' (Peel, J./Ravenscroft, S., Margrave Of The Marshes, Corgi Books, 2006, p. 368.) *However, Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions contains an anecdote by Bill Aitken, the engineer on that date, which casts doubt on Peel's recollection. Aitken suggests that, when he inquired after Topper Headon's dog, the rest of the band made fun of Headon because of this. The session then became increasingly negative and was finally cancelled by the group (Garner, K., The Peel Sessions, BBC Books, 2007, p. 99) Shows featured *22 December 1977: 'Capital Radio (7 inch)' (CBS) *26 December 1977: 'White Riot (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) *31 October 1978: 'Tommy Gun' (single) (CBS) *21 November 1978: 'English Civil War' (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) *01 January 1979: '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) / 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *08 January 1979: 'All The Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts)' (LP – Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) *09 January 1979: 'Stay Free' (LP – Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) *16 April 1979: 'Tommy Gun' (single) (CBS) *19 July 1979: 'I'm So Bored With The USA' (LP - The Clash) (CBS) *01 January 1980: 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) / '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) *22 December 1980: 'White Riot (7 inch)' (CBS) / 'Bankrobber (7 inch)' (CBS) *29 December 1981: 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *30 December 1981: '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) *03 May 1982: Know Your Rights (single) (CBS) *20 December 1982: 'Armagideon Time (7 inch-B side of London Calling)' (CBS) / 'Rock The Casbah (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS) *07 July 1991: 'Junco Partner (3 x LP - Sandinista!)' (CBS) Category:Artists Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category: 1981 Category:1982 Category:1991